Team E-Scope: Unleashed
by Ac14el
Summary: This is my Fanfiction. It focus' on Team E-Scope (Izzy, Noah and Eva) And their journey to stop crime.
1. Familiar Faces

**This is my 2nd Fanfiction focusing on the Adventures Of Izzy, Noah and Eva as part as Team E-Scope!**

IZZY'S POV

Izzy looked onto the horizon eagerly, watching the beautiful sun set beyond the sparkling, bustling Toronto skyline. She loved Toronto at sun set, everybody was heading home to their families with the glaring afternoon sunlight beaming on them. However, when everybody went home for they night, Izzy got busy. Her red hair was blowing violently in the wind, she was dangerously high up after all, she was on top of a skyscraper. As the Sun set behind the horizon, Izzy leapt up with such grace and such carefulness as to not fall of the skyscraper, which would definitely define her death. She clasped on to the rusty, steel ladder and recklessly slid down it like a fire mans pole. The dirty streets of Toronto were clear, nobody in sight, she walked down the street in disgust at all the grime and dirt on the pavements.

"Hello? Who's there?" said Izzy as she saw a figure lurking round the corner, "I now karate and I am not afraid to use it!" she was not worried at all, after all her frequent fights with Chef in the Island had trained her for this moment. "Chef" She giggled silently "Izzy 1 - Chef 0". Izzy creeped round the carefully as she came face to face with the shadowy figure,

"Izzy?" A male voice asked, "Is that You?"

NOAH'S POV

Noah Loved the Library. He went there everyday in hope of reading a good book and to zone out and visit another world via his Books. His life at home was not great. Nor was his social life to be precise. His parents were going through a divorce and his Granny had recently passed away tragically at sea on a 5 star luxury cruise ship. The library was a way to escape this, to feel free. To relax and rid of all his stress and responsibility. It was getting dark, he got up quietly and numerically put his books back in the bookcase where they belong, like he had practised it before. He headed out through the barley used back door of the Tiny decreped library and into the run down grimy alleys of Toronto. Suddenly, out of the darkness a figure appeared from around the corner. The figure had beautiful long, curly Red hair and a Green 2 piece suit.

"Izzy" He asked, "Is That you?"

 **This is A taster of My new story, please tell me if you like it! Eva will appear later and so will some other special characters from thee TD Series**


	2. Flight 503

**Team E-Scope: Unleashed! Episode 2**

EVA'S POV

Eva loved the gym. She had fun whilst keeping up with her regime. Only a mere day ago she was scouted by the Russian Olympic committee to Fly over there and to compete in Shot put for the 2016 Olympics in Brazil for her home country of European Russia. Since Island Eva had gone far in life, she had become much stronger and had taken Anger management classes and was more calm and placid, and had developed a sense of Humour.

"Hey Eva, You ready to fly of to Russia?" It was Brick Macarthur, her Boyfriend. He spoke with compassion in his voice and was very loyal.

"Yes" Eva replied sternly, Eva was a woman of little words and even though it may not seem very clear, They loved each other very much. "I have to go Now, See you in a Year!" Brick leaned over to Kiss Eva and whispered in her ear,

"I love you..." Eva walked out of the Gym and made her way into the Streets of Toronto. It was dusk as she walked outside and onto the dirty, rat infested streets of downtown Toronto and made her way to the airport.

IZZY'S POV

"Izzy" A male voice asked, "Is that you?"

"Noah! I missed You!" Izzy embraced Noah in a hug so tight he was fit to burst. A big smile grew on her face.

"Izzy... How are you?" Noah said, confused and with a puzzled expression on his tanned face. "What are you doing in Toronto?"

"I live here Silly!" Izzy exclaimed, the grin on her face growing evermore. She made circles in the dirt with her bare feet, distracted by something.

"Izzy, what are you looking at?" Noah asked Curiously as he turned around to the direction she was looking in. "Izzy Wait-" Izzy sped of into the darkness like a cheetah, her hair trailing behind her.

NOAH'S POV

I squinted my eyes and looked ahead of me. I saw two thugs carrying a huge black container and it read 'Explosives'. These criminals took great care to disguise themselves as they headed to the Airport. "IZZY! WAIT FOR ME!" I sprinted down the street to catch up with Izzy. I wasn't exactly that fastest person in the world. After all, Sports isn't my Forte. We sped into the steel gates of the airport parking lot and followed the Criminals as I finally caught up to Izzy.

"Get down!" She said, whispering in a hushed voice. The headed through the terminal and was about to board a plane. "We have to Stop them!" She said as she hoped over the tops of cars and towards the main building, I followed her tracks, panting for breath. I even needed to stop to take my Inhaler. We reached the Terminal as a women stopped us.

"Tickets Please" She said sternly in a harsh voice,

"Tickets! There is no Time" I shouted, worry in my voice.

"Noah! Just Run!" It was Izzy, she was in hot pursuit of the thugs. She tried to Pounce at the criminals but missed. They swept her feet of the floor as she fell face first into the concrete pavements. Unconscious. It was Up to me. Izzy was calling me but I was too far gone to care, they were mere meters from the plane.

"Flight 503 to Russia boarding now" He froze, a familiar face just boarded the plane. She had a blue tracksuit on and long black hair in a pony tail and an unmistakable beauty spot on her right cheek. "Eva!" I Sprinted even more, sheer panic plastered on my Face.

"Stop those People!" Shouted a police officer who also joined in the chase. I was now mere meters away from the thugs and I leapt. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my legs and sirens rang in my ears.

"Eva..." I said as I drew my last breath before becoming Unconscious...

EVA'S POV

"Please evacuate the Plane, I repeat, Please evacuate the plane!" The siren wailed as I stepped on flight 503 and onto the ground. Two thugs were being loaded into a police car and two bodies were being loaded into an Ambulance. I squinted to get a better view of the bodies and saw a girl with orange hair and a two piece green dress. "Izzy?" I shrugged my shoulders and dismissed the thoughts to the back of my head. There was the slightest doubt I my mind that that may have been Izzy. "Don't be silly" I whispered as I went home, shaken my the events of the day. "MY CAREER IS RUINED!" I stormed off into the darkness...


	3. Team E-Scope

**Team E-Scope Episode 3:**

EVA'S POV

I was sat on my couch, a tub of Ice cream in my hands. I wasn't allowed ice cream as it is to fattening and is not part of my regime. What did it matter now, my career was ruined. Goodbye Olympic career, Hello Couch potato. The events of the previous day had given me nightmares, who were those thugs? Who was that girl in the ambulance? The doubts that I had shoved to the back of my head were always there, haunting me. I Needed to make sure I wasn't insane, I have to go see if Izzy is in Hospital. I walked out my flat and out into the wilderness. I lived o the outskirts of Toronto and the Hospital was a mile away and with no cell phone and no form of transportation. I had to Run. "Training, Don't fail me now!" I sped down the path, bumping and knocking over a few pedestrians on the way. Not that I cared or anything... My eyes lit up as a taxi drove past. "TAXI!" I shouted to get their attention and they stopped for me.

"Where to Madam?" the driver spoke in a calm and welcoming demeanour

"The hospital Please" I answered. We were at the Hospital in a matter of minutes and I was through the front doors I a matter of seconds. I quickly ran up to the reception desk and cut the queue. "Is an Isabel Jackson here?" I asked sternly. I was in a rush,

"Yes Madam, she is Currently visiting a Noah Carter" The receptionist replied in a sweet voice.

"NOAH!" I shouted. "WHERE IS HE!"

"Uh... Floor 3, Room 21" The receptionist said, taken aback by my mood swing.

NOAH'S POV

Everything was blurred. I felt Dizzy, Nauseous -. I was sick in a bucket next to me. I wiped my mouth with a wipe and turned around only to be startled by Izzy looming over my lifeless body. "Where am I?" I asked Izzy.

"Where are you? Where am I?" She answered weirdly with no sense behind her logic. I looked around and answered my own question. "You totally rocked it out there!" She comforted me as I spewed once more into the orange bucket next to me.

"Did I get them?" I asked wearily

"Apparently, No" She said to me as I sulked down under the bedsheet. "But... You alerted the police to him, You're a hero!" She said, waving her hands in the air in a crazy fashion. I was about to ask a question when somebody burst through the doors.

"Noah! Are you Ok?"

IZZY'S POV

"Noah! Are you Ok?"

"Eva?" I asked as the iron woman walked closer to me. Hahaha. Iron Woman, she could be Iron mans Wife!

"Izzy- Hello?" Eva said waving her hands in my face as Noah barfed again into his bucket. Apparently hospital meds didn't spare to well for him.

"Sorry, I was thinking about Iron Man..." I replied as they looked at me sternly with a weird expression on their faces. "What. I'm not weird" I defended myself as focus turned to Noah and Eva.

"What Happened Noah?" Eva asked worried. You could tell Eva cared because of the look in her eyes. Noah was her only friend from Total Drama. She cared very Much. "Why are you in hospital?"

"I saved your life." Noah said calmly. "We saved your life" He pointed to me. I Looked back with a grin painted on my face. With a feeling of accomplishment.

"There were suicide bombers about to enter your flight. Flight 503"

"Flight 503?" Eva said, confused. "How do you know?" She asked Noah and I

"Because we were there Eva, Noah saved your Life" I said, smiling at Noah, who returned the gesture.

"How...?" Eva asked

"We tried to stop them. He rendered us both unconscious but I alerted the police and they finished them off.

"So, Team E-Scope back together then!" I said as the two looked at me.

"Izzy, that was one time, we are over that stuff now." Noah said sheepishly as he saw my heart sink to my feet.

"Oh..." I said, Tears trickling down my cheek. Noah saw this and picked up on it.

"Don't cry Izzy, If it makes you feel better, we will be part of Team E-Scope." He said patting my Shoulders "Right Eva!"

"Fine..." She said sternly. I smiled greatly. This cheered me right up

"What we did yesterday was amazing. It should be our job!" I said

"What Do you mean?" Eva asked me, puzzled by my statement

"We should Solve mysteries, catch Criminals, Make it a real thing." I asked, my expectations Low.

"Izzy, We are not young anymore" Noah said glumly, "We are not the Scooby gang!"

"Please" I said, my expectations lower than before. Like Low, Low. Like so low, we drill through the earth.

"Fine." I perked up as I heard this. It was Noah.

"You mean it!, And you too Eva?"

"I guess so, I do owe you guys" She replied, a smile on her face,

"Did you just smile?" Noah asked Eva

"NO!" Eva said, blushing.

"So, Team E-Scope" I said as I put my hand in the centre

"Team E-Scope" The answered as they placed their digits in the centre.


	4. Goodbye

**HELLO! PLEASE NOTE THAT I HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT CALLED "XXTOTALDRAMAXX" AND WILL CONTINUE TO UPDATE THESE PROJECTS ON HERE**


End file.
